Past, Present and Future
by JenniBox
Summary: Usui 's family that wants to marry a girl named Fujibayashi Kyou , who is not interested in Usui ... Everything becomes clearer and it seems that Misaki was Kyou 's best friend , so she wants to make a plan for usui and Misaki end up together . Many problems will have to go through to achieve happiness ?


**The characters are NOT mine, they are Fujiwara Hiro ... I just play with them :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was a normal afternoon at school when the principal called Misaki he sends you, as there is a new student.

- Ayuzawa is Fujibayashi Kyou-San. It is Japanese but lived in Argentina for 8 years, so your Japanese is not the best. She will be in her classroom, so please show him the school. - Said the director.

Understood - Misaki said watching the young long , delicate lilac hair - Come on, I'll show you the whole school and if you need my help just let me know - Misaki said, smiling .

- I'll be in your care , please take good care of me - said the girl gently - and tell me Kyou and I'll tell Misaki - he smiled -

The two girls left the office and went to the lounge for presentar all .

They reached the door and they said Misaki - Kyou Stay here until you call sensei - young nodded and waited for the teacher to call her .

.

-flash back-

- Mother, are you sure that Misaki recognize me ? - Kyou said worried.

- Sure, you girls were best friends - said the mother.

-That has nothing to do , does not see much apart and when he learned that he was a millionaire kept me away for not pretend it was my friend for money - Kyou said with a sad face .

- But my girl , why you wanna go then? - Said the mother. Did not know the reason .

- It's a secret , 'I can not say - Kyou said smiling - Goodbye mom , I'll call you when it arrives.

- Take care and try to return soon ! - He shouts the mother as she walks away .

.

-flash back-

.

- Please enter Fujibayashi -San - said teacher .

Kyou opens the door and enters when you hear a "WOW! " from men. He stops and says - My name is Kyou Fujibayashi , I'm Japanese but I lived in Argentina for 8 years , so my Japanese is not so good. Nice to meet you - He bowed and motioned the teacher sitting next to Misaki , she bows and sits where the teacher tells you to.

School ends and tells Misaki to show her school, then gets up and follows her.

Suddenly you hear - Kaichou , wait for me - turn around and see a tall, blond and with jade eyes, running up very fast.

- Who is ? - Asked Kyou .

- It is Usui Takumi - Answer Misaki .

- You like and he likes you , right? - Kyou said watching Misaki gets all red .

- Y-You ... how do you know ? - Even redder Misaki said .

- Call it a hunch - Kyou said laughing.

Suddenly Usui was behind Misaki, hugs and kisses on the cheek - I miss you - whispers in her ear Misaki - Come with me , I'm lonely - told with a dog face left .

- Definitely not - Misaki and said this looks with a very sad face - I have to show school Kyou - Usui turns around and realizes that there was a girl behind .

- What's your name ? - Asked Usui saw his face somewhere .

- My name is Kyou Fujibayashi , why? - Kyou answers .

- Ahhhh, said I saw your face in magazines. Why a millionaire girl is in a school like Seika ? - Asked Usui suspicious of the girl.

- Why do I have to return a favor to my best childhood friend - the girl replied seriously.

- And if that girl you know here ? At least you know his name ? - Asked Misaki intrigued.

- Yes and yes, come one to same classroom. She saw me and even talk but does not remember me - Answer sad.

- And what kind of favor is that? - Asked Usui

- Sorry but it's secret, will reveal shortly, for now stay with the doubt - Kyou said laughing.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° Ding Dong ° ( The bell rings and they go in class)

Misaki tried even though I could not pay attention because I kept thinking about what Kyou said.

He looked around , but had no idea who it could be ... I could not take it anymore , I wanted to know regardless ... Because Kyou so much trouble to come to the other side of the world would take ? Is it very important to return the favor? What kind of friend would that be? How serious would that be?

- Not take it anymore ! - Shout Misaki without realizing what I was doing ... When he realizes what he did, he apologized with much exaggeration .

* * *

Kyou school ended and went to the roof and there is a Usui, who was sitting.

- Oh Fujibayashi-san, what are you doing here? - Usui said looking at the girl.

- I came because I wanted to talk to you - Kyou said with a straight face.

- Me? Why? - Usui asked, thinking maybe he confessed - Wait, is that you want to confess?

- NO! god, how can you think that? - Said the young with a slight blush - I have to talk about something that involves you and Misaki ... is a very sensitive issue and probably will suffer Misaki - said the young man with a sad face.

Usui opens his eyes and did not know how to react until the girl asks - do you say that? What is it? And what was that about your "Best Friend"?

- Well, that is ...

**-CONTINUED-**

**I think it was a bit boring, but the next one will be good I promise =)  
PD: Well it's the first time I do this, so please comment and critique xD**


End file.
